


Tea Shop Cats

by mochipii



Series: Captain and Commander [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Female Hange Zoë, M/M, Pieck Finger mentioned, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cat dad eruri, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: Paradis' first ever cat cafe. Basically Levi accidently invented cat cafe.Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Captain and Commander [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133537
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Tea Shop Cats

Levi looked at the plank across the front window of the shop. He just had the handyman installed it today and he just put on the fabric to line the plank. It was a thick soft fabric. He especially picked out the fabric himself in several different colours that matched with the overall colour of the shop. He then went to the seamstress to have those fabric sewn according to the measurement of the plank with several buttons underneath it so it can be buttoned around the plank and wouldn't move around.

"Hmm, looks good," Erwin stood behind Levi having finished washing the dishes.

"It is, isn't it? Do you think the cats would like it?"

"Let's see. Where are they?"

Erwin looked behind and saw the yellow cat in one of the table, watching the two men, watching the newly installed plank. Levi picked the yellow cat and put him on the plank, letting him walked and sniffed the foreign object. Erwin picked up the black cat and put him on the plank too with his brother. Now they both walking the plank from end to end and back again. They were focused on the night scene outside, ears perked and twitched in alert every time anyone walked by.

Levi yawned and patted Erwin's side, "Well, I'm done here. They seem to like it. Let them stay here for the night,"

"Okay, let's go then," Erwin put his arm around Levi and walked to their bedroom upstairs.

*****

The whole thing started when the black cat was big enough and started to get bored being locked alone in the bedroom. Levi allowed him to roam around the shop or to play outside. Levi trained the black cat to stay away from the dining area whenever there's a customers there and away from the tea preparation counter. Now, he always behaved when he stayed in the shop, most of the time, he would lounge or sleep on the counter next to the register machine. Several customers would smile when they came up to pay and saw the cat, gave him head and chin scratches, and they would 'awww'ed whenever the cat purred. 

When they had the yellow cat, they thought that now they can keep both cats in the room during the shop's opening hours only to found their room in shambles when they returned that evening. They figured that since both cats were strays originally, they wouldn't suddenly liked to be confined inside for long hours. 

Soon, both cats were a fixed feature in tea shop. Often they would sit between the register machine like they're guarding a treasure chest. Levi had been told by many customers, especially young women, how they love his shop because of those cute well behaved cats.

After several weeks watching the cats' and customers' behaviour Levi decided that he would make a permanent spot for the cat in the shop's dining area and that's how the plank on the window born.

*****

That night, just an hour before shop's closing time, Hange barged in, making the bell on the door rang violently.

"DAMNIT, FOUR EYES!" Levi emerged from the kitchen.

"Now, now, Levi. That's not how you supposed to greet your customers,"

"Can you open the door gently?"

"I am gentle..." Hange defended herself.

"Fu..."

"Hange! Welcome!" Erwin's voice cuts off Levi's cursing before it happened.

"Erwiin! See, Levi. That's how you supposed to greet your customers," Hange grinned and stepped forward to gave Erwin a hug.

"Come, Hange. Sit here" Erwin pulled up a chair on the table closest to the cat plank. "So, the usual?"

"Yeah, the usual is fine," Hange replied while looking around the shop's interior. "Hmm, this new paint is nice, made the shop feels a little warm," she commented the new beige colour of the shop's wall, replacing the old white paint.

"I'll get it, you two stay here," Levi cut when he saw Erwin about to stand up to get Hange's usual order.

"So, what's this wood doing here?" Hange pointed to the cat plank.

"Oh, that's for the cats,"

"The cats?"

"Yeah, the cats apparently had become a customers' favourite here," Erwin explained.

"Really? Where are they now?"

"They're usually by the register," Erwin looked at the counter and saw no cats, "But now, probably in the back with Levi,"

Levi walked out with a tray of a plate of sandwich and three cups of tea, followed by two cats on his heels.

"There they are," Erwin chuckled.

"Ah, you're a saint, Levi. I'm starving," Hange immediately took the plate from Levi's tray before he even sets them down.

"Yeah? Then, worship me," Levi sets down the tray and sat down. 

The cat's immediately jumped up on the plank settled themselves there, near their dads.

"Soo, that's what the plank is for," Hange spoke between chewing her food. "Uhm, do they always do that?" Hange asked again when she noticed that the cats were staring at her eating. "Didn't it freaked out the customers?"

"On the contrary, Hange. The customers loved it. This table here, is the best table in the shop," Erwin explained further while scratching both cats. "You should see them whine in disappointment when they came here and see the table is already occupied,"

"So, haven't seen you in a while?" Erwin started the conversation again.

"Yeah, the usual busy. You know what it's like Erwin,"

"True. Can't say I missed it though,"

Hange chuckled and took a long sip of her tea, "Thing is guys, I'd like to ask you about something,"

"Sure, go ahead,"

Hange took a deep breath, "This spring, Pieck is planning to come visit me here, to Paradis, and I was planning to introduced her to you. Erwin, especially," she turned to Erwin.

Levi stopped drinking his tea and sets his cup down, looking at Erwin and back to his tea cup.

"I feel like I need to tell you ahead, since, you know... She was out there. She provided those boulders for Zeke to throw at us," Hange stared at her tea cup now.

Silence fell between them for a while, until Hange spoke again, "You don't have to answer now but, let me know before spring comes,"

"Do you think we forgive them too soon?" Erwin spoke. "Should we ever forgive them at all? Does being nice to them means we forgive them and everything that happened in the past suddenly becomes alright?"

Levi sipped his tea quietly, "I doubt they forgive us too, after what we did to them,"

Hange didn't say anything, just nodded at Erwin and Levi's words.

"Hange, bring her here. I would love to meet her," Erwin smiled.

Hange's eyes went wide and gave Erwin her biggest smile, nodded, "Understood. Just tell me beforehand if you change your mind okay?"

Levi nudged on Erwin's side, "See that? That stupid grin on her face. Told you she has a thing for Pieck,"

Erwin looked to Levi and back to Hange, "I think you're right, Levi,"

"Hey, stop that!" Hange's face went red while protesting her friends' teasing. "Erwin, thank you. Truly," Hange squeezed Erwin's hand.

THE END


End file.
